Cambiando la historia
by yAyU
Summary: Que pasaria si la historia de Hellsing diera un vuelco?, que pasaria si en lugar de ver a un Seras timida y sumisa, vieramos a una Seras frìa, cortante y prepotente? AxS desde el cap.9
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Tip-tip-tip-tip: "Video kill the radio star…"

-Oh parece que ya amaneció, "que alegría"… maldito mundo, maldita vida…

Así son las mañanas de la oficial Seras Victoria desde hacia ya un mes:

-----------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------

Los padres de Seras vinieron a la ciudad de Londres a visitar a su hija, ya que desde hace un par de años que no sabían nada de ella.

Llegó a su departamento que compró a las afueras de la ciudad, para alejarse de ruidos, violencias y agresiones con las que día con día luchaba… cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus padres sentados tomando café; ella, de la sorpresa corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó lo más que pudo entre un mar de lagrimas…

15 días después, ella los llevaba a pasear por la ciudad del bello Londres en el carro de su papá; platicaban a cerca de todos los casos mas importantes que había tenido Seras, les comento a cerca de un caso en especial que le había dado mucho problema

-¿Y de que se trataba ese caso, Vicky, se puede saber? - le había preguntado sus papá

-Jajaja, claro que si papá… tenía que encerrar a un presunto violador/asesino –empezó a relatar Seras ahora seria al recordar aquello- el tipo se apellidaba Sheffield, empezó su masacre con su novia, porque la vio con otro tipo en la cama… el tipo a pesar de ser muy guapo con un cuerpo muy bien marcado, estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales; cuando lo agarré me dijo que se iba a vengar de mi… en el juicio solo tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, eso nunca lo entendí…

-Hay hija no te valla a pasar nada malo- le dijo su mamá con tono preocupado

-No te preocupes mamá el tipo esta en la cárcel…

Repentinamente algo los impactó con todo del lado izquierdo haciendo que el coche diera vueltas…

Cuando Seras despertó, se encontraba en una dura cama de un hospital con un catéter en la mano, la pierna y el brazo izquierdos vendados ; cuando volteó para ver en donde se hallaba se encontró con su amigo Matt

-Matt… en donde estoy?, que pasó?, en donde están mis papas?, como se encuentran?-empezó a preguntar Seras

-Tranquila Vicky- empezó a decirle Matt- estas en el hospital Washington, al parecer Sheffield escapó de prisión, robo un taxi y lo estrelló con todo del lado en donde iban tus padres… ellos no lograron sobrevivir, murieron instantáneamente

Al escuchar esto, Seras se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida… ese día cambió su forma de ser, de una chica amable, dulce y sonriente a una déspota, fría y dura… congelo sus sentimientos para evitar desmoronarse y tratar de dejar todo en el olvido creyendo que esto no le iba a afectar…

-----------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK ----------------------------------

Se levantó de su cama, se metió a bañar y se puso su uniforme policiaco, camisa y pantalón azul, zapatos negros y guantes blancos… a pesar de que Seras tenía un cuerpo envidiable no le gustaba usar faldas. Amarro su rubio y corto cabello en una sencilla coleta y salió a trabajar…

La ida a la estación de policías solia ser silenciosa.

Dejó el coche estacionado en su lugar habitual, fue directamente con el capitán de policías y le pidió un caso en específico

- Seras… creo que aun no estas en muy buenas condiciones como para tomar este caso, porque no te tomas un tiempo? así talve-

-Perdone la interrupción capitán, pero estoy en excelentes condiciones para tomar el caso

-No estoy completamente seguro… nunca te tomaste las cosas con calma desde que tus padres murieron…

-Por favor capitán, se que puedo hacerlo, independientemente de la muerte de mis padres.

El capitán, presionando el puente de su nariz le respondió

-Está bien, te daré el caso… pero escúchame bien Victoria!! A la primera señal de inestabilidad te mando a tu casa… me entendiste?

Seras asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la oficina del capitán, pasó a recoger los expedientes de las desaparecidas y cuando iba a salir una cálida mano la detuvo del hombro

-¿Cómo haz estado, Vicky?

-Como siempre Matt, gracias. Ahora si me disculpas- diciendo esto se sacudió de su hombro la mano de este

Cuando Seras estaba a punto de salir, Matt le dijo con voz triste

-Haz cambiado mucho Vicky…

En ese momento, ella se detuvo pensativa en la puerta, ya que Matt siempre había estado a su lado desde que entró en la policía; repentinamente, tomando un modo alegre Matt le preguntó

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?, así podríamos platicar

-No, estoy en servicio… aparte tengo un caso- dijo cortantemente

-Me lo suponía… bueno ya que, entonces vamos al nuevo caso- contesto sonriente

-Trabajo sola Matt… te veo después

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda y salió de la estación. En cuanto llegó a su carro se percató de que la llanta derecha delantera estaba ponchada, y para no tener que soportar las molestas invitaciones de Matt decidió ir hasta la escena de la desaparición mas reciente caminando… los taxis ya no le daban tanta seguridad que antes.

Cuando terminó su día de trabajo, decidió ir caminando hasta su casa, no le importo mucho que ya estuviera obscuro

De pronto se percató de que a 3 metros de ella había un hombre alto, delgado, con mirada y aires misteriosos, una gabardina, traje tan rojo como la misma sangre e independientemente de que estuviera obscuro, llevaba lentes amarillos y un sombrero del mismo color de su traje… este le dedico una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica examinándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella sin importarle mucho, siguió caminando y cuando pasó a su lado, éste le dijo

-Es una tarde perfecta para salir a caminar, no lo crees chica policía?!

Ella se quedó paralizada al escuchar esto y cuando volvió la cabeza para verlo este ya había desaparecido…

Esa noche en su cama, se quedó pensando en ese tipo tan extraño, ¿Cómo sabía que era policía?, ¿Por qué lo dijo de esa manera?, ¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido?, y lo más importante ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERA ESE TIPO??...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer capitulo, espero haya quedado de su agrado n_n


	2. 2do capitulo

CAPITULO 2

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de la oficial Seras habitaba el usual silencio. Desde que amaneció no dejó de pensar en las preguntas ni en el tipo de la noche anterior… será de verdad que ya le estaba empezando a afectar el accidente?, no!, eso no podía ser, debía de haber otra explicación a lo que sucedió… pero cual era esa explicación?

De pronto un repentino toque a su puerta la saca de toda concentración bruscamente

-interrumpo?

-eh?, ha, hola Matt- exclamó sin muchas ganas

-wow!, pareces cansada… sabes, la propuesta para tomarnos un café aun esta en pie!, quieres ir?

- NO, tengo trabajo que hacer… las desapariciones me tienen muy ocupada- dijo cambiando de tema- te haz dado cuenta que todas las desapariciones ocurren en mujeres jóvenes?

-emm… no, no me había percatado de ello

-eso es porque nunca prestas atención a los pequeños detalles-gruñó

-estas un poco más agresiva que de costumbre, no crees?, "gatita"?

-no me digas así quieres, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así

-ok ok… pero dime, en que estabas pensando antes de que te interrumpiera?, parecías muy concentrada

-mmm… de verdad?- respondió volviendo a su trabajo y sin interés de que Matt se enterara de "el"

-si, pero dime, no me evadas- diciendo eso, tomo su mentón con dos dedos y se acercó a ella quedando a escasos 30 cm. de sus labios- que te tiene tan pensativa?, a caso es mi gran habilidad para conquistar?

-no seas estúpido!-le gruñó mientras lo aventaba para atrás- la verdad no se porque te soporto aun, caliente estúpido!

-uy!, que agresiva- dijo riendo sarcásticamente

-lárgate de mi oficina antes de que en verdad te muestre mi agresividad dándote una patada en el trasero!- explotó Seras

-como quieras… yo solo pretendía hacerte pasar un BUEN rato

-puedes pasarte tu BUEN rato con Alexandra, ella está que se muere por ti

-tranquila gatita!, ya me voy a conseguirme una cama donde dormir la noche de hoy- dijo Matt guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de la oficina

-estúpido- dijo para si misma cuando Matt ya se había ido

Ese día transcurría muy rápido… Aún no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para cambiar la llanta de su carro, así que decidió irse a su casa caminando otra vez, pero, para evitar pensar en "el", conectó su MP3 a su computadora y le descargó música atronadora…

De camino a su casa, las canciones no le hacían evitar pensar, así que desesperada, empezó a correr por las calles del bello Londres… cuando de repente chocó contra algo… o alguien

Seras estaba a punto de caer de espaldas por el golpe cuando alguien la detuvo con su brazo a la altura de la cadera.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio de frente a esa persona que le estaba causando tantos estragos en su cabeza

-fíjate mejor por donde vas, chica policía! - después de decir esto rió para si mismo de forma sarcástica

-lo lamento, no vi por donde iba y yo… espera un momento… como sabes que soy policía?-le dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por tener tan cerca a aquel extraño tipo… después se separó de el al recordar que un seguía en su brazo-mejor aún -prosiguió- quien eres?

El extraño hombre rió nuevamente de forma sarcástica y dijo

-mi ama suele llamarme Alucard, soy el fiel sirviente de la organización Hellsing

-como sea, de todos modos no me llames chica policía… mi nombre es Seras Victoria

-como quieras chica policía… la próxima vez fíjate por donde vas corriendo- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Seras se quedó con muchas preguntas, pero al recordar el sonrojo, le vino otra oleada de preguntas a su abarrotada cabeza

La mañana siguiente era su descanso, pero aun así no iba a dejar de repasar el caso que día con día la tenía más preocupada… estaba revisándolo cuando descubrió datos muy importantes e interesantes: desaparecían en la noche, iban solas y todas eran cerca de… SU CASA??, no puede ser!, como es que nunca lo notó?, tenía que investigarlo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando las desapariciones ocurrían enfrente de sus narices.

Esa misma noche decidió que ya era tiempo de parar todo aquello y salió en busca de aquel tipo.

Se estuvo paseando por las afueras de su casa vestida muy sugestivamente con una minifalda de cuero negro, playera negra pegada resaltando sus atributos, y una chaqueta roja de cuero… esos atuendos no le gustaban mucho, pero todo aquello era par atraer a ese tipo, en otras palabras, ella era la carnada.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada se rindió, y poniéndose sus audífonos se encaminó a su casa… cuando solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, escucho un fuerte grito…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ese fue el fin del 2do capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado xD

xImperialGirldX gracias por tu review, ya veras como será el Alucard de este fic n_n


	3. 3er capitulo

CAPITULO 3

Corrió hasta mas no poder al lugar de donde procedió aquel grito… cuando llegó al lugar se percató horrorizada que había una chica rodeada de extraños seres son mordeduras y arañazos por casi todo su cuerpo, esas cosas eran… zombies?, y esa chica que esta teniendo el mismo futuro es Cristhina, la única persona que se preocupo por ella cuando ocurrió el accidente de sus papas…

De pronto ruidos extraños de los arbustos de sus alrededores la sacaron de sus recuerdos, estaban empezando a salir más zombies, entonces Seras se percató de que los "zombies" eran las mujeres desaparecidas.

Sin pensarlos dos veces Seras sacó su arma y apuntó al cuerpo de una de ellas diciéndose a si misma – no son humanas –

Al ver que no cayó con el disparo siguió dando tiros hasta poder abrirse paso y salir corriendo, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberle cambiado la llanta a su carro ( N/A: ¬¬')

En cuanto tuvo un espacio libre, corrió entre los zombies tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas… cuando ya estaba a unos 5 metros lejos de esas cosas una piedra traicionera la tumba haciéndola caer boca abajo, asustada y con la adrenalina al limite, se reincorpora inmediatamente sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la rodilla izquierda, -"_ya vez Vicky, si hubieras usado tu pantalón no estuviera sangrando tu rodilla y tampoco irías tan lento"_- le dijo su mente, a lo cual lo único que le contestó fue un "cállate ya"… tan asustada como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección equivocada, una parte en donde están muchas casas abandonadas, cuando las vio no se detuvo y entró, subiendo al segundo piso se metió en una habitación y esperó…

A los poco segundos se oyeron varios pasos entrando a la casa, Seras se dio cuenta de que su arma ya no tenía balas, así que cambió rápidamente el cartucho, después de haberlo cambiado, agudizo el oído para saber en donde iban esas cosas, pero no escucho más paso…

Con la adrenalina al tope, decidió cambiarse a la habitación de enfrente, entró, cerró la puerta y se preparó detrás de una "cama" (ya que lo único que había era un colchón sin muchos resortes y una base de metal oxidada)… pasaron unos pocos torturantes minutos en silencio, hasta que hubo el sonido de un par de pasos otra vez… en cuanto se abrió la puerta no lo pensó dos veces y soltó 3 tiros, cuando se oyó una risita sarcástica muy conocida para su gusto

-tranquila chica policía, no soy un zombie

Al escuchar estas palabras se reincorporó de su escondite dando unos pasos nerviosa hacia la puerta para ver que no le hubiera herido o peor aún matado… cuando éste entró al cuarto con paso firme y lento, ocasionando que Seras se parar de golpe

-perdona, pensé que eras una de esas cosas – se estremeció de recordarlas y después continuó recuperando la compostura- como es posible que hayas llegado hasta acá?, como acabaste con esas cosas?, y porque no estas muerto?, te dispare 3 veces…

-mírate nada más chica policía… un poco de acción y ya estas tirando sangre- dijo evadiendo tanta pregunta y observando la rodilla de ella sangrando- hasta pareces una novata en esto…

-a si, me caí al huir de esas cosas… podrías dejar de verme así?- le dijo casi gritando al ver que otra vez la observaba de pies a cabeza

-no tengo la culpa que te veas tan… apetitosa – rió por lo bajo- ven, deja que te cure eso, es un desperdició tirar tanta sangre…

La tomó del un hombro y la sentó a los pies de la cama, después se arrodillo ante ella y se arrancó un pedazo de tela de su gabardina y la ató con habilidad en su rodilla.

Ella lo observaba con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas… seguía observándolo y también recordando sus palabras, cuando unas cuantas resaltaron en su mente _"apetecible, desperdicio de sangre", esto no puede ser, también el es una de esas cosas?_, se preguntó en su mente.

Escuchó otra risa ya característica de el

-hasta que por fin reaccionas, sabes, eres un poco lenta en el juego de palabras

_-También es lector de mentes??- _pensó mientras se arrastraba para atrás de la cama

Alucard se levantó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa que dejaba entrever su blanca dentadura

-sabes, si te sigues haciendo para atrás voy a pensar que me quieres recompensar por haberte salvado de los zombies – soltó otra risita- pero, desafortunadamente ahorita no puedo… gracias a tu sangre atrajiste al pelele que creó todas esas abominaciones… huye si quieres, aun tienes escasos 5 minutos para salir y alejarte lo mas que puedas

-no soy una cobarde, no huiré… en cuanto lo vea, lo arrestaré

De pronto el soltó la carcajada mas fuerte que Seras jamás había oído

-aún no comprendes verdad chica policía?, al pelele al que me refiero no es humano, es un vampiro artificial

-vampiro?, artificial?... no existen los vampiros y menos los vampiros artificiales

-a no?- en ese momento le sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando al descubierto sus colmillos

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?- gritando esto salió de la cama quedando de espaldas con la pared- me estas diciendo que eres un vampiro artificial?

-por favor, no me compares con esa basura, yo soy una vampiro auténtico

-no te entiendo…

-me lo imaginaba… ahora prepárate para ver un vampiro artificial

-solo dime una cosa más, como lo puedo matar?, a donde debo apuntar?

-no lo puedes matar con ese tipo de balas que tienes, tienen que estar benditas… ahora cállate y vete a tu "escondite" si no quieres morir…ah! Y cúbrete los oídos, va a haber mucho ruido, pero no te descuides, estos tipos son muy escurridizos…


	4. 4to capitulo

CAPITULO 4

Seras corrió de regreso a su "escondite" y esperó a que llegara esa cosa; en el piso de abajo se oían más de un par de pies… los pasos habían llegado ya al segundo piso cuando Seras tomaba mejor posición para tratar de ayudar a Alucard con esa cosa que estaba por entrar, aunque ya sabía que no le iban a afectar sus balas; no le gustaba quedarse como la damisela en apuros, esperando que otros hicieran las cosas por ella…

En el momento en que el "vampiro artificial" entró en el cuarto, Seras casi se va para atrás de la impresión al descubrir que ese tipo era nada más y nada menos que el mismo que mató a sus padres… pero no estaba solo, venía con mas de esos "zombies"

-no puede ser… Capitán!, Matt!, chicos! – les gritó a los tambaleantes restos de sus amigos

-pero si eres tú! – le dijo el recién llegado con un tono de sorpresa- te he estado buscando… no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte

-valla chica policía, se ve que alguien tiene algo contra ti!-dijo Alucard

-Sheffield, sabía que eras una basura, pero no sabía que eras un maldito bastardo capaz de tragarse a mis compañeros!- le gritó Seras claramente molesta e ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Alucard

-sabes, el que me haya alimentado de tus compañeros fue algo que no había planeado, de hecho, sólo te buscaba a ti

-que?, porque a mi?

-simple, tu fuiste la única responsable de toda mi desgracia, gracias a ti, me encarcelaron, torturaron, violaron y demás cosas… lo único que pensaba en todos esos días era salir, torturarte, violarte hasta que lloraras sangre y después matarte… solo de imaginarme en tenerte se me hace agua la boca…pero no te preocupes "Vicky"- siguió de mono sarcástico- no te voy a convertir en un zombie, te voy a convertir en mi zorra, y cuando me haya cansado de ti, me conseguiré otra…

-sabía, que pesar de que no te conocía muy bien, que eras una basura de vampiro – le dijo irritado Alucard- pero no sabia que eras un idiota que sólo piensa en coger y beber sangre, ni siquiera tienes categoría para ir al infierno…

-ya me cansé de ti – le dijo Sheffield a Alucard, y tronando los dedos, los zombies empezaron a avanzar hacia él- mientras, yo me ocuparé de ti… sabes, en mi "vida" me había acostado con alguien como tu

-que quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? – preguntó Seras todavía enojada y con un poco de curiosidad

-si, con alguien virgen – respondió Sheffield con tono amable

Seras se quedó por primera vez sin algo que decir… mientras que Alucard de deshacía de los molestos zombies, también escuchaba atento la conversación, y en cuanto oyó eso soltó una risita tan baja que apenas la pudieron detectar los finos oídos de Sheffield

-eres un maldito bastardo!- le gritó Seras entre indignada, avergonzada y molesta…

-_así que eres virgen chica policía – _pensó Alucard

-prometo que te dolerá como nunca en tu vida – le dijo en tono amable

Sin esperar a que el hiciera algo en contra de ella, empezó a dispararle en el pecho hasta que se quedó sin balas… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía en frente de ella. Con un golpe la mando hasta la puerta, rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo… cuando se levantó el se encontraba detrás de ella, dándole una patada en la mitad de su columna vertebral, ocasionando que esta se partiera en dos y saliera un agudo grito con sangre de la boca de esta…

Acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de Seras, la agarró del cuello y la levantó ignorando los gritos de dolor que provenían de ella, hasta que sus piernas quedaron en el aire… la acercó a el y le dijo en el oído

-esto es solo una pequeñísima fracción de lo que vas a sufrir, así que mejor vete acostumbrando al dolor…

Seras, en medio de un dolor increíble, se resignó y rogaba en su mente que solo se dignara a matarla de una buena vez, cuando solo escuchó un disparo… soltó un grito agudo cuando sintió el dolor que le ocasionó el piso al caer…

Alucard se acercó con paso lento hasta ella y le dijo en tono de burla

-estas hecha un desastre chica policía – después su tono de voz se volvió serio- contéstame algo, no tienes familia, ya que la única que tenías te la arrebató esa basura, no tienes trabajo, ni compañeros, y te apuesto a que tampoco amigos… tienes aún algún propósito en esta vida?

-n-no l-lo se – respondió Seras con dificultad

-no lo sabes?, es no es una respuesta para mi, respóndeme Seras Victoria, tienes algún propósito?

-n-no… aun no tengo un – en ese momento escupió sangre haciendo que le quedaran hilos de sangre a los costados de las mejillas- propósito, pero me hu-hubiera g-gustado tenerlo… - terminó con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces te voy a hacer una ultima pregunta… quieres ser como yo?, ser una vampiresa?

Seras se quedó sin habla al escuchar esa pregunta… ser como él?, una… vampiresa?

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos los pros y los contras, respondió

-si

Al escuchar esta palabra, Alucard sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos blancos como la nieve

La levantó del suelo al estilo nupcial y le lamió la sangre de la boca, haciendo que se tiñera las mejillas de Seras de un tenue color carmín… la depositó en la cama del cuarto, la miró a los ojos y le dijo

-recuerda que la decisión ha sido tuya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xImperialGirlX: gracias x seguir mi fic... ojala y te siga gustando n_n

conniaa'sabakuno: me gusto mucho eso de los frijoles saltarines xD... espero q te guste tambn a ti mi fic

sofia13: gracias x tus felicitaciones, y de hecho me ha costado un poco hacer este fic, la actitud de Alucard no tiene q cambiar, tiene q ser el mismo q el de la serie, no me gusta cambiar actitudes, le kita la escencia ¬¬

Espero esten pendientes del proximo capitulo, y mil disculpas x tardar tanto, se me habian perdido los archivos ñ_n'... kuidense


	5. 5to capitulo

CAPITULO 5

A la tarde siguiente Seras se levantó de golpe de la cama de su casa ocasionando que le provocara un pequeño mareo… después de que se le pasó el mareo, se puso a tratar de recordar que es lo que le había pasado, casi no recordaba nada después de ponerse los audífonos, se volvió a recostar en su cama para ver si así podía recordar, cuando después de unos pocos minutos le llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, los zombies, Alucard, Sheffield, la pelea y también la pregunta donde finalizaría su humanidad.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al espejo su baño, ahí pudo ver claramente los cambios un poco drásticos, tenía la piel tan blanca como la cal, como si estuviese… muerta, también cambió el color de sus ojos, los tenía de un color rojo sangre, también se percató de que tenía unos colmillos ligeramente mas grande de lo normal…

-"_bueno, por lo menos no me crecieron de un tamaño gigantesco"_

Mirándose otra vez al espejo, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba vestida con la falda y la chaqueta de cuero de la noche anterior, llenas de sangre seca.

Tomó su toalla y se metió a bañar… cuando se estaba bañando descubrió que había unas pequeñas marcas de colmillos en su omoplato derecho, muy cerca del nacimiento de sus pechos

-_"hasta mi amo me salió algo pervertido ¬¬'… espera un momento, le llamé _amo_???_, _pues creo que después de todo si lo es, ya que el me salvó y me convirtió en… vampiresa"_

Salió del baño, se vistió con unos jins y una camisa blanca se dirigió a la cocina, ya que estaba empezando a tener hambre y al llegar a ella se fue directamente a su refrigerador sacando todo lo necesario para prepararse un sándwich.

Cuando tragó el primer bocado le dieron nauseas, haciendo que corriera a el baño… cuando terminó se lavó la boca, se dirigió a la cocina y tiro el sándwich pensando que tal vez, el pan o algo mas estuviese podrido.

Un poco frustrada y aburrida, decidió salir a la ciudad, para despistarse un rato y ver si su estómago apetecía algo más.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos kilómetros, percibió un olor delicioso, que hacía que se le hiciera agua la boca, entonces decidió acelerar un poco más el paso.

Al llegar a la ciudad descubrió de donde provenía tan enloquecedor aroma… de humanos; asustada por el descubrimiento, se dirigió lo más rápido posible a un callejón a tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, cuando percibió el mismo aroma viniendo directamente hacia ella desde mas dentro de este, y con su aguda vista, pudo distinguir a dos hombres que la veían única y exclusivamente a ella, con mirada lujuriosa.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ella, Seras les dirigió una mirada fría y fulminante haciendo que desistieran en el acto de sus intenciones y se fueran del lugar lo antes posible.

Confundida y más frustrada que antes se dejó caer al suelo con la mirada baja… cuando escucho una voz

-es una noche perfecta para salir a caminar, no lo crees chica policía?

-¡amo!-exclamó ésta levantando la cabeza

-lo que no termino de entender, es, porque no te alimentaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? – le dijo Alucard con un tono de curiosidad en la voz.

Seras se levantó del suelo y le respondió en voz baja

-porque… eran seres humanos y no me puedo alimentar de ellos

-si puedes, pero no quieres… si no te alimentas te vas a debilitar y sólo serás un desperdicio... tienes dos opciones, o te alimentas a la antigua, directamente de humanos, ó tomas sangre donada… tu eliges – terminó en voz seria

-s-sí… amo – respondió con voz triste y agachando la cabeza

-vas a ver que con el tiempo hasta vas a disfrutar del sabor

Cuando Seras levantó la cabeza para protestar por el último comentario que hizo su amo, éste ya había desaparecido…

Unas semanas después, Seras aun no había bebido gota alguna de sangre, la sola idea de que esa sangre que estaría alimentándola podría ser de algún niño, mujer u hombre con familia la hacia desistir en ese momento... debido a ello, estaba muy débil; pero eso no la detenía para matar a más vampiros artificiales, criminales o lo primero que se le atravesara.

En una de sus habituales cazas, estaba persiguiendo a un asesino infantil, que para males, también era un vampiro artificial… tuvieron una batalla encarnizada de disparos… la ex oficial ganó esta partida, pero salió muy mal herida de esta con disparos por todo el cuerpo, y lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, parecía un _deja vú…_ con la pequeña diferencia que ahora su oponente resultaba ser mas salvaje, más fuerte y más sádico.

A Seras solo le quedaba un cartucho más de municiones, y a él todavía le sobraban 3 armas nuevas… de una rápida ráfaga de disparos Seras quedó tirada en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando… el vampiro se acerco a ella, la tomo del cuello alzándola como Sheffield lo había hecho, esto hizo que saliera su modo más sádico, y de un solo movimiento le atravesó el pulmón con su mano, esto hizo que el vampiro la soltara de golpe, ella calló al suelo de modo elegante, y con una sádica sonrisa en la cara se le lanzó y empezó a arrancarle las extremidades, por último le perforo el corazón haciendo que este se convirtiera en polvo… cuando recuperó el control se alejo unos pasos y calló al suelo agonizando, ya que las anteriores ráfagas le habían ocasionado una tremenda tiradera de sangre.

Se disponía a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida

-valla chica policía, ese toque final me gustó, parecías tan divertida que me estaba dando ganas de meterme – le dijo Alucard con tono de orgullo - … te dije que te alimentaras, si no te ibas a poner muy débil, ve los resultados – le regañó

-perdón amo, pero no puedo, de solo pensar que me estoy alimentando de humanos me hace desistir inmediatamente…

-eso no me interesa… tienes que alimentarte, ten –le aventó una bolsa de sangre donada - tomatela...

* * *

bueno, hasta aqui queda este capitulo, ojala y haya reviews n_n


	6. 6to capitulo

CAPITULO 6

Seras se levantó con mucha dificultad y se alejo unos pasos, dejando la espalda contra la pared

-no- dijo decidida

Alucard levantó la bolsa, la abrió y vació el contenido en su boca para luego desaparecer en la obscuridad.

Seras se relajó cerrando los ojos por unos segundos… cuando sintió los labios de su amo sobre los de ella y un liquido empezando a bajar por su garganta… se debatió tratando de separarse, pero Alucard la envolvió con su brazo y con la otra deteniendo su cabeza por la nuca, dejándola sin salida.

Cuando Alucard terminó de "alimentarla", le lamió los restos de sangre de los labios… Seras abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo en los de su amo la excitación al borde de la locura.

Alucard retrocedió y se dio la media vuelta, avanzando para alejarse

-cuando te diga "tómatela", te la tomas- y después desapareció.

Seras se quedó sin habla ante la actitud de su amo por unos minutos, después, automáticamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios… le gustó el sabor de esos labios y más por la sangre que estaba junto con ellos…

En otra parte de el bello Londres se encontraba un Alucard un tanto confundido por su actitud, el nunca se hubiera imaginado comportarse de esa manera, pero… le había gustado la sensación de esos labios ligeramente carnosos, el control sobre ella, su mirada excitada… pero ella era la chica policía, nada más, eso era todo, además ella necesitaba sangre, si no sus heridas jamás se hubieran cerrado de la manera correcta…

Un mes había pasado desde ese pequeño gran encuentro, y Seras había optado por alimentarse a regañadientas de sangre donada… en ese periodo había disminuido los ataques de vampiros y de criminales en un 50%, y por lo mismo empezó a correr un rumor de que una chica de mirada azulina y rubios cabellos era la cazadora... esto llamó la atención de cierta rubia.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Seras estaba persiguiendo a un vampiro artificial fuera de control, la persecución era increíble, el vampiro iba corriendo en una abandonada autopista a unos 120 km/h, y ella no se quedaba fuera, ya que desde hacia unas 2 semanas había mejorado mucho en sus tácticas de pelea, podía alcanzar los 200 km/h, había descubierto que cuando se enojaba o hacía mucho esfuerzo sus ojos se ponían rojos, y todo gracias a la sangre… con un poco de esfuerzo le dio alcance y con un disparo certero en el corazón lo hizo polvo…cuando llegó a los restos de el vampiro le dijo

-estúpido, si no hubieras sido tan imprudente, no te hubiera dado caza

-haces tu trabajo de manera imprudente y descuidada, pero rápida y eficaz para ser un vampiro sin preparación – le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Seras giró su cabeza dando a ver su perfil y su ojo rojizo cambiando a azulado, examinando a aquella rubia y delgada mujer con vestimentas de hombre

-lo sé… quién eres?, y que quieres?- respondió fríamente

-mi nombre es Integra Wingates Hellsing, y lo que quiero es q-

-dijiste Hellsing?- interrumpió seriamente Seras

-así es, soy dueña y señora de la corporación Hellsing y quiero que te unas a nosotros, un vampiro más en la corporación seria una potente arma de combate…

-solo otro vampiro más – se dijo a si misma Seras en voz baja - … no me interesa…- diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a alejar cuando escuchó una voz en su mente

-_no tienes opción chica policía, si mi ama te pidió algo, lo cumples- _le dijo Alucard haciendo que esta dejara de caminar

-pero amo, no tengo interés algún en unirme a-

-_esa ya no es tu decisión chica policía, ahora ve con ella y dile que aceptas unirte a la corporación_- finalizó Alucard

-si amo- respondió Seras con voz triste y enojada

Seras dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Integra

-Seras Victoria reportándose… "señora"- le dijo con voz de pocos amigos

-perfecto, me da gusto que hayas aceptado por voluntad propia- contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

-no me mal interprete – le corrigió Seras de manera cortante – yo acepte porque mi amo me dijo, no porque quisiera

Después de decir esto, Seras dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hellsing

-espera- le gritó Integra con voz fría y autoritaria- quien es tu amo?

-…

-RESPONDE VAMPIRO!

-_dile que yo soy tu amo, chica policía- _le dijo Alucard en la mente haciendo que dejara de caminar

-mi nombre es Seras Victoria – respondió para ambos - … y mi amo es Alucard- terminó y se fue caminando a la mansión.

Por otro lado, Integra estaba que echaba humo del enojo

-ALUCARD!-grito

-me llamó ama?- respondió muy tranquilo detrás de ella

-¿cómo pudiste crear a una vampiresa?, y sobre todo que sea irrespetuosa?, te dije que no podías crear ningún vampiro!- le dijo indignada

-fue decisión de ella, y como ve es muy eficaz, a pesar de su carácter- respondió tranquilo

Integra no le respondió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue en su carro a la mansión Hellsing, mientras Alucard observaba con su aguda vista a una Seras con expresión carente de vida…

* * *

Lo se, fue un poco corto para mi gusto ñ_n', pero esque se me puso en huelga mi ardilla despues de escribir los primeros 12 capitulosy ya no tengo ideas para seguir continuando T_T

Espero les guste como va... dejan reviews

yAyU


	7. 7mo capitulo

CAPITULO 7

A lo lejos de las rejas de la mansión Hellsing, se podía divisar a Seras caminando tranquilamente y con expresión seria hacia ella.

Cuando estaba frente a la reja apareció un soldado

-¿qué buscas aquí?, esto es propiedad privada, largo! – le dijo con voz ruda

-…

-¿no me oíste?, largo! –repitió

-…

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Seras Victoria – dijo fría y cortantemente

Repentinamente en el speaker se oyó la voz de Lady Integra

_-"Déjala pasar"_

-Enseguida señora- respondió el soldado con respeto

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas automáticamente, y cuando el soldado le iba a decir que podía pasar, Seras ya estaba a medio camino de la entrada

-que chica mas extraña – se dijo el soldado

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la mansión, la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a un hombre de unos 50 y muchos y 60 y pocos años

-buenas noches señorita Victoria, Lady Integra la espera en su oficina- le dijo cortésmente

-hum- respondió sin muchas ganas

El hombre empezó a caminar enseñándole el camino hasta la oficina de Integra… cuando llegaron a la puerta el hombre toco y se escuchó desde adentro un simple "adelante"… el hombre entró seguido de Seras

-se le ofrece algo más Lady Integra?- preguntó el hombre respetuosamente

-no, eso es todo Walter, puedes retirarte…

Walter hizo una reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta al salir, mientras que Seras y Lady Integra se miraban a los ojos fríamente.

-llegaste 15min. tarde- reclamó Integra

-…

-tu trabajo en esta corporación será lo mismo que hacías antes, cazar vampiros y zombies, pero aquí recibirás el entrenamiento y las armas apropiadas… aquí dormirás, comerás, entrenaras, etc.… a partir de hoy, esta será tu nueva casa, y yo seré tu ama, entendiste vampiro?

-mi nombre es Seras Victoria… "ama"- respondió enojada

-eso no me interesa vampiro, te pregunté si entendiste – le repitió indignada

En ese momento, a Seras le cambiaron el color de ojos a un tenue rojo…

-y no te me pongas con esa actitud, crees que no se que cuando te enojas, te cambian de color los ojos?

-je, no estoy enojada "ama"… para su información, mis ojos cambian de color cuando estoy enojada ó cuando hago un gran esfuerzo- informó Seras con una sonrisa de prepotencia en la cara- … y en este momento estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para soportarla- concluyó Seras con la misma sonrisa

-mira intento de vampiresa…- empezó Lady Integra verdaderamente enojada

-ama! – interrumpió Seras- si no tiene más información a cerca de mi trabajo en esta corporación me retiro… con permiso- finalizó Seras con ojos tan rojos como la sangre

Cuando salió de la oficina de Lady Integra, Walter la estaba esperando

-buenas noches señorita Victoria, por favor sígame, la llevaré a su habitación- dijo cortésmente

Seras no le respondió, solo se limitó a seguirlo… en el transcurso del camino pasaron por un elegante recibidor, comedor, estudios y numerosos cuartos… el silencio reinaba en la mansión, hasta que Seras lo rompió

-etto… Walter

-dígame señorita

-… gracias

-¿porque señorita?- preguntó extrañado

-porque… eres el único que me ha tratado como humana y amabilidad desde que me convertí en vampiresa- respondió Seras pensando en su pasado

Walter no le respondió, solo se limitó a sonreírle y siguió su camino… cuando llegaron al cuarto de Victoria, Walter le dijo

- si se le ofrece algo, llámeme

-…

-que descanse señorita, con permiso- finalizó saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

-… que descanses Walter- respondió Seras en voz baja

Después de la partida de Walter, Seras inspeccionó la habitación con la vista… una sencilla cama, una mesa de madera con su silla, una cubeta de hielo con una bolsa de sangre sobre la mesa, un pequeño closet, una cajonera con su lámpara para leer y un baño propio con regadera.

Decidió beber la sangre rápidamente, tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y la discusión con su nueva ama la había agotado… al parecer, discutir con Lady Integra la cansaba tanto como combatir con 3 vampiros a la vez…

Seras se quedó completamente dormida en cuanto se acostó en su cama, sin notar que alguien observaba su dormir entre la obscuridad…

-al parecer, esto va a ser muy interesante- se dijo Alucard

* * *

Eso fue todo de el 7mo capitulo n_n

Gomen,gomen por no haber subido capitulo desde hace cuantos meses ñ_n', la tarea me agobia, prometo que por lo menos 1 vez al mes subiré capitulo n_n...

Se cuidan mucho


	8. 8vo capitulo

CAPITULO 8

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Seras se decidió a salir de su cuarto para practicar sus tiros, así que fue a su closet para ponerse su uniforme nuevo, y cuando lo vio le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo…

Era una mini falda y una camisa con la insignia del escudo de la familia Hellsing, unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, y sus guantes blancos… tragándose su orgullo se lo puso y salió de su cuarto.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de práctica de tiros, todos los soldados se le quedaban viendo con miradas lujuriosas, y todo gracias a su uniforme pegado y corto, haciendo que su enojo se empezara a acumular… tomó una pistola y empezó a disparar, descargando asi un poco de su frustración y dejando a los soldados con la boca abierta, su precisión era increíble y todos sus disparos eran limpios y perfectos.

Cuando se iba a retirar alguien la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él

-oye bombón, mis compañeros y yo nos preguntamos si tienes nombre? – ronroneó a su oreja

Este acto hizo que sus ojos se volvieran de un color tan rojo como el fuego

-tienes exactamente 2 segundos para quitar tus asquerosas manos de mi cintura y alejarte de mi lo más pronto posible- le dijo

-vamos nena, no seas así – insistió el hombre

-te lo advertí

Y en un rápido movimiento, lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared

-no me vuelvas a tocar en tu pequeña, corta y denigrante vida… entendiste "bombón"?- enfatizó lo ultimo

El tipo estaba aterrado, tanto de la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana como de los ojos rojos de ella.

-¡suéltalo Victoria!- se oyó la voz de Integra tan autoritaria como siempre

Seras lo soltó y calló de golpe al suelo…

-ve con Walter, esta en tu cuarto esperándote – le dijo con voz autoritaria; y volviéndose a los soldados les dijo- ella es la ex oficial Seras Victoria, es una vampiresa como habrán notado y compañera de ustedes en misiones y prácticas, y si no quieren convertirse en su cena, no hagan cosas estúpidas- finalizó observando al tipo que estaba aún en el piso

Todos contestaron al unísono un "si señora"

A pesar de que Seras ya se había retirado, pudo oír lo que Lady Integra les había dicho a los soldados, al parecer esto de trabajar en la corporación iba a ser un poco complicado… cuando llegó a su cuarto, Walter la estaba esperando con un maletín muy grande y de aspecto bastante pesado sobre la mesa

-buenas tardes señorita, la vine a buscar hace un rato, pero no la encontré

-si, salí a practicar- contesto seriamente

-si, eso me comentó Alucard, me parece que ese soldado hizo algo que usted no quería

-.... Alucard- respondió por primera vez en mucho tiempo calmada

-así es, Alucard es un vampiro original, fiel sirviente de la corporación Hellsing y de Lady Integra… y también su amo y maestro me parece

-… cierto, hace algunos mese me había dicho algo así, ya se me había olvidado- respondió Seras volviendo a ponerse su mascara de seriedad

-…bueno señorita, mi motivo de visita a su cuarto es para entregarle su nueva arma

Diciendo esto, abrió el maletín dejando ver una enorme bazuca de aspecto poderoso y pesado

-sus disparos son de corto y largo alcance, pesa 10kg y sus municiones 2kg cada una…

-hum… gracias Walter… no tienes algo más "pequeño" y fácil de llevar?- preguntó Seras calmada y seriamente

-vamos chica policía, no seas tan delicada con las armas- dijo Alucard apareciendo en la esquina del cuarto-, después de todo es un regalo

-amo, podrías dejar de aparecer así de sorpresa?- dijo Seras con voz de fastidio

-Alucard, que bueno que apareciste, así ya no te tengo que ir a buscar hasta tu cuarto- dijo Walter feliz por la idea

-dime Walter, tienes lo que te encargue?- preguntó Alucard ignorando el comentario de Seras

-aquí tienes, las balas son de plata liquida bendita… la pistola pesa 8kg… y es del color que me pediste

El arma nueva era de color plateada, elegante pero ruda, digan de un poderoso vampiro.

-es perfecta Walter… no puedo esperar para usarla- respondió Alucard entusiasmado

-bueno, ahora me retiro, es hora del té de Lady Integra… con permiso-dijo Walter

-¡Walter!- dijo Seras levantando la voz

-dígame señorita

-…gracias por el arma- continuó en voz baja

-no hay de que señorita… con permiso- finalizó Walter saliendo del cuarto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Seras preguntó con voz neutra

-¿tu me va a entrenar amo?, Lady Integra- la pronunciación de ese nombre hizo que se le tiñeran los ojos de un rojo carmín- me dijo algo sobre un entrenamiento especial… que clase de entrenamiento va a ser?

-…- en ese momento desapareció para reaparecer detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura y atraerla a él -te voy a entrenar- ronroneó a su oreja, haciendo que a Seras se le pusieran los ojos tan rojos como a él - sabes, esto me recuerda tu cómico incidente en el salón de practica de tiros…

Seras se soltó con habilidad y cuando iba a tomar a su amo del cuello, los papeles se habían invertido, dejando a ella estampada contra la pared y a Alucard pegado a su cuerpo…

**Gomeeeeeeen!, las tareas se me juntaron y me quitaron la maquina, aparte de que eh estado trabajando en los nuevo capitulos, no se si recuerdan que les dije que solo estaba en el capitulo 11?, bueno, apenas voy a comenzar con el 14 u.u**

**Por otro lado, me gustaria recordarles que el proximo capitulo va a ser ya el encuentro //, aunque tengo que aclarar algo, el siguiente capitulo va a ser poco explicito, ya que cambié la historia, originalmente, ella (Seras) se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a se amo, pero decidí que era muy cursi, asi que lo cambié, espero tener buenas críticas del 9no capitulo...**

**Se cuidan muchote**... **bye bye!**


	9. 9no capitulo

CAPITULO 9

-de esta clase de entrenamiento chica policía- le dijo Alucard a una muy corta distancia-… de agilidad, de mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento… cuando mencionaste el nombre de mi ama cambió el color de tus ojos, eso delata tu estado de animo…

-como sea, ahora suéltame- respondió cortante

En ese momento se empezó a oír un corazón con un ritmo acelerado

-¡valla chica policía!, ya sabes como hacer funcionar tus órganos otra vez… a mi me tomó menos tiempo el percatarme que podía volver a hacerlos funcionar…

-bien por ti amo, ahora ¡suéltame!- gritó fúrica

Alucard sonrió de forma sarcástica y desapareció… Seras recuperó su autocontrol y dejando de enviar sangre a sus órganos, su corazón dejo de latir. A pesar de que tenía hambre y la sangre fría en la cubeta no se veía nada mal, no la tomó; se limitó a tirarla por el escusado y salir al jardín delantero a tomar aire fresco.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, así que salió de la mansión para visitar su antiguo "territorio", quería desquitar esas ganas de matar o descuartizar algo… y para mala suerte de un asesino, cometió su delito a unas pocas calles de donde se encontraba Seras, así que sin perder tiempo se lanzó como depredador a su presa

El asesino no supo de donde vino el golpe, solo sintió un golpe descomunal de su costado izquierdo y el brazo rompiéndosele, por unos segundos Seras perdió todo control de ella y casi lo mordió… confundida y extrañada por su comportamiento se limitó a romperle el cuello y retirarse del lugar con tranquilidad…

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la estación de policías nuevamente habitada, y sin importarle mucho entró en ella viendo muchos cambios, entre ellos su foto, que estaba entre las perdonas desaparecidas… sin que nadie lo notara, se metió en el baño quitándose su camisa mientras recordaba algo

- FLASH BACK-

_Walter estaba guiando a Seras a su habitación, cuando le dijo_

_-se me olvidaba informarle señorita… si alguna vez quiere salir a pasear, por favor, absténgase de salir con el uniforme… tenemos que pasar desapercibidos… se supone que ni los vampiros ni los zombies existen, por lo tanto nosotros tampoco existimos- finalizó serio_

- FIN FLASH BACK-

Por suerte para ella, ese día se puso una blusa negra y así salió de la estación sin que nadie la notara… se limitó a deambular por la ciudad sin rumbo aparente, matando a uno que otro criminal y zombie en el camino… cuando como _deja vú, _llegó a la misma casa abandonada donde Sheffield casi la mata, en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y siguió su camino sin darle más importancia hasta llegar a su casa…

Cuando entró, lo que encontró fue polvo, polvo y una que otra araña… cuando iba a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto se sintió débil y mareada, y con algo de esfuerzo logró subirlas… al llegar a su cuarto, no perdió el tiempo y se tiro boca arriba a su cama, extrañaba su vida, sus amigos, su casa… su familia, no se había percatado, pero su amo tenía razón, estaba sola en ese mundo...

-¡maldición, ¿ahora que me pasa?, ¡primero me pongo toda mareada y después me pongo nostálgica!- preguntó a si misma enojada

-estas débil, eso es lo que te pasa, el hacer funcionar tus órganos te consume sangre y energía, y encima de eso te saliste a divertir sin haberte alimentado…- respondió Alucard seriamente

-¿qué haces aquí amo?- preguntó Seras con voz de cansancio

- eso no te concierne chica policía… me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado desde que desmembraste a aquel zombie… te traje una bolsa de sangre, tómatela- dijo Alucard

-no… lo que quiero es estar SOLA- respondió enojada

-¿más de lo que ya estas?

-…

-tómatela-ordenó Alucard

Seras se limitó a ignorarlo

-… está bien, al parecer voy a tener que alimentarte como antes- sentenció Alucard

Y vaciando el contenido de la bolsa en su boca desapareció… Seras reaccionó a su advertencia tarde, ya que Alucard estaba sobre ella.

Los labios de su amo presionaban los de ella haciendo que estos se abrieran y dejaran pasar el líquido rojizo, mientras que Seras peleaba con sus brazos para liberarse del cuerpo de el.

Alucard se cansó de sus intentos de golpes y agarró las manos de ella desde las muñecas para seguidamente ponerlas a la altura de su cabeza.

Cuando terminó de alimentarla una gota escurrió desde la comisura de los labios de ella, haciendo que dejara una camino de sangre hasta su lóbulo, así que sin perder tiempo, lamió el camino desde el lóbulo hasta sus labios ligeramente carnosos, ese beso primero fue suave y después fue salvaje y demandante…

Los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir otra vez de la excitación, el color de sus pieles regresó y los ojos de ambos se tornaron de un espeso rojo

Alucard introdujo una mano debajo de la blusa de ella, llegando hasta su ya erecto pezón, lo pellizco haciendo que ahogara un grito de placer en la boca de él, este aprovechando, introdujo su lengua para jugar con la de Seras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se encontraban desnudos, las manos de Alucard estaban ocupadas, una masajeando un pecho y la otra alzando su cadera mientras que el lamia y besaba con lujuria su otro pecho… Seras se limitaba a masajear la oscura cabellera de Alucard mientras soltaba bajos gemidos de placer… cuando de la nada, recobró la cordura y se pregunto que demonios estaba haciendo

-¡e-espera, ah!- gimió- no, detente, no quiero hacer esto!, no ahh!, n-no aún!

Alucard la ignoró y besó sus labios para callarla

-sabes Victoria, no me gusta que me tienten con algo y después no me lo den

-de que hablas?

-desde que te vi aquella noche dije que serias mía, a las buenas o a las malas, y al parecer será a las malas, pero no te preocupes, como es tu primera vez, prometo ser cuidadoso…- finalizó con lujuria y malicia

En ese momento, Seras perdió el completo control de su cuerpo, se había convertido en el títere de su amo, no podía moverse ni hablar por voluntad propia, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era gritar dentro de su mente…

En movimientos parsimoniosos levantó ambas piernas de Seras hasta ponerlas a la altura de las caderas de él, el cuerpo de ella, automáticamente lo rodearon, mientras que él la agarraba de las caderas para después de una sola estocada penetrarla, ella soltó un grito de dolor con lágrimas…

Alucard esperó a que se le pasara el dolor, hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento de caderas… el vaivén empezó lento y suave, después se hizo más rápido y fuerte llegando hasta el fondo de su matriz, ella sólo podía gemir y arañar las sabanas del placer que sentía… en un movimiento rápido Seras estaba en cuatro patas siendo penetrada violentamente, haciendo que tanto la cama como sus pechos siguieran el ritmo de las embestidas de su amo.

Dentro de la casa se oían los gemidos de placer de los dos… la cama estaba deshecha y con sangre, ya que en el arranque de "pasión", ambos se habían mordido, dejándose profundas marcas que no tardaban en curarse…

Pasó el tiempo, y ninguno daba muestra clara de estar al borde del colapso, hasta que después de ocho largas horas de sexo, y con sus cuerpos perlados de sangre, saliva y sudor él exclamo

-¡Victoria… ya no aguanto!

Ella se limitó a arquear la espalda mientras que ambos soltaban sus esencias, se sentía caliente, muy caliente ese líquido que salía de él palpitante miembro de su amo.

Alucard se levantó de la cama, se vistió y después envolvió a Seras en una sábana para desaparecer y casi enseguida reaparecer en el cuarto de ella de la mansión, siendo ya las 5 de la mañana. Se despidió de ella con un fugaz beso en los labios a lo que Seras atinó a contestar semiconiente

-maldito- y después calló en un profundo sueño

Lo sé, lo sé, pero la escuela ha estado demaciado abrumadora, y luego mi hamster se puso en huelga y no quiso trabajar. Espero en un futuro no muy lejano escriba otra escena con más detalles jejejeje. Se cuidan mucho...


End file.
